The present invention relates generally to packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging for storing and dispensing comestible products.
The packaging for comestible products is very important to the look, marketing and storage of the product. Very often, in addition to text on the packaging, the packaging also attempts to visually convey a message about the type of product, the taste of the product or the purpose of the product. For example, packages for cinnamon or cherry tasting products are often red, grape tasting product packaging is often purple, etc. Once the consumer has identified a desired brand, the consumer can typically choose a product based solely on the color of the packaging.
In marketing the product, packaging can convey other information besides taste whereby the consumer can thereby associate the product with its effect by simply viewing the packaging.
There are also practical facets to packaging comestible products, namely, keeping the products from being damaged during shipping, keeping the products fresh, and in certain instances providing a reusable package. Some comestible products do not require that the packaging be robust, sturdy or reusable.
Other comestible products are packaged in pieces and may or may not be provided in a reusable package, as desired by the manufacturer. If it is felt that only a portion of the products may be consumed in one sitting, the manufacturer may wish to provide a box having a hingedly connected lid.
With certain comestible products, the consumer tears open a package and removes a product or piece of the product. One problem with this type of packaging is that the remaining product tends to fall out of the package after the consumer removes a number of pieces from the package. Another problem with these packages is that it becomes difficult, especially with a newly opened package, to remove a piece without ripping open a significant portion of the package.
Attempting to provide a package that holds the product even after the removal of multiple pieces can make removing the comestible product more difficult. Tightly packing the product may aid in holding the product at the expense of gaining access to the product.
It is therefore desirable to provide a comestible product package that maintains the organization of the products even after a number of the products have been removed from the package.
It is also desirable to provide comestible products in a package, wherein the products are readily accessible and removable.
Furthermore, it is desirable for a comestible product package to be flexible so that it may be sized to hold different desired amounts of product.